


Bridging the Gap

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Erwin Smith, Erwin's ridiculously big dick, Levi is Tsundere, M/M, post ACWNR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: A year ago, and Levi would have spat at Erwin’s feet. Now, he struggled to come to terms with the fact that he bent overoh so easilyat just a single word from the other man.





	Bridging the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some ~classic eruri~ doing it over the desk but then emotions happened and shit, and i'll never not be fascinated with how the two of them grew closer

_ Don’t move.  _ Erwin had said.  _ It’s an order.  _ He’d said.

Funny, Levi thought, how readily he obeyed when once upon of time he would have chafed at such a thing. A year ago and he would have spat at Erwin’s feet, he knew, but that part of his life had obviously ended. That part of his life was over, and while he was happy about it now, his  _ rotten pride _ had not gone away entirely. No, it still resurfaced sometimes, Levi thought, because he was stubborn, and because he struggled to come to terms with the fact that he now bent over  _ oh so easily  _ to show his ass at just a single word from another man.

Obviously, that man was Erwin Smith. Erwin, who Levi respected, liked, and trusted well enough, but who also had the ability to soothe his prickly subordinate and make him purr and arch like he was a cat without any actual claws. It was...it was  _ embarrassing _ , Levi thought, because like hell he’d ever let anyone in the Underground see him like that. Like hell he’d ever let anyone touch him in such a way down in that dump — not just because most people were filthy, but because when he did get the urge and could overlook such things, he only took. Now, though, he let Erwin take  _ him _ , and allowed it without so much as even lifting a single finger to put up a fight no matter how many times he told himself each time that he should try. 

The problem was surely that Erwin, in turn, only had to lift a single digit of his own to make Levi fucking melt. The bastard knew how to use what he’d been born with, Levi thought, which, in addition to everything else he utilized on the battlefield, consisted of long, thick, beautifully shaped fingers that he knew right where to press inside of Levi to make his knees feel weak, as well as a fucking titan-sized cock, he  _ swore _ , that he used when he pinned Levi’s hips down to fuck him so hard and good that he forgot what he’d been so disgruntled about to begin with. In addition to that, Erwin was neat and handsome and manly and Levi had only ever  _ liked  _ men like that, especially when they were taller, bulkier, and bigger than him in every way too — something that made him horny as shit, although the thought was just one more thing that he downright refused to ever actually admit out loud.

Still, though, he let it happen. He let Erwin take him apart. He let Erwin bend him over with less and less resistance each time, until over half a dozen instances like that had occurred — although not always in the same exact way, because Erwin had proven he didn’t mind dropping to his knees in front of Levi to suck him off in a fucking heartbeat either — and Levi was starting to wonder why he even bothered to question it, why he even  _ bothered  _ to act indifferent and pretend there was some other reason why he’d go to Erwin’s office late at night and linger until he got the hint instead of just opening his mouth to ask the other man to fuck him. 

He’d almost blurted it out that evening, he thought. He’d almost said it because  _ he  _ knew  _ Erwin  _ knew what he wanted, but still took longer and longer every time to indulge him. He smiled this night because he was an insufferable tease, Levi saw, while he wrestled with his impatience and the near constant, overwhelming lust that he didn’t know how to deal with yet — how was it possible to even be  _ this  _ affected by another person? — continuing to write for several long moments after Levi had stood inside the door, then sat on the couch, and finally moved to perch himself on the edge of Erwin’s desk so that he could just stare at him pointedly and eventually let out a loud sigh.

“What is it, Levi?” Erwin asked him then, his smooth, deep voice ringing out in the quiet of the room and seeming to vibrate right through Levi’s entire fucking body. Feeling his cock throb because he’d spent all evening fantasizing about this and entered the room already hard, he swallowed, squirmed, and shifted his ass on the desk so that his thigh was a few inches away from Erwin’s hand, and crossed his arms before looking away with a frown. “If you want something from me, just ask.”

Opening his mouth, Levi thought about it. He really did, but instead, he just decided Erwin’s games were bullshit and shoved aside his papers — he would clean them up later — before scooting over, spreading his legs, and putting one booted foot down on the arm of Erwin’s chair so that there was no  _ way  _ he’d be able to miss Levi’s obvious erection. 

“How’s this for asking, huh?” He said, feeling a momentary hint of smugness when Erwin’s eyes locked onto his bulge and he went quiet. 

_ Yeah.  _ Levi thought.  _ You like that, blondie? Maybe I’ll throw you down instead, and shove it right up your stupid, perfect fucking _ — 

Too hungry for this, Levi could not even finish his own musings before he — sure as he was now that he had Erwin in his grasp — hopped off the desk with the intent to climb into Erwin’s lap. Wanting to shove him back into the chair aggressively as he did so, Levi instead found himself stopped by what might as well have been a veritable wall as Erwin stood up in front of him, grabbing onto Levi’s jacket with both hands so that he could jerk him forward and press their lips together in what turned out to be a very rough, very hard and heated kiss.

Immediately, Levi made a noise in response. A stupid, whiny, needy noise, he thought, but one that he couldn’t help because  _ fuck _ , Erwin tasted good. Fuck, he smelled good too and Levi had been waiting for this, and Erwin shoved his tongue into his mouth and licked between his lips with so much eagerness that it took his breath away and made his head spin. Before he could even get his bearings, in fact, he literally found himself twisted around, bent over Erwin’s desk in a flourish and ordered  _ not to move  _ while he fumbled at Levi’s belt, jerking his pants down unceremoniously until they were pooled around his still booted, but now widely spread, ankles.

“Shit!” Levi swore vehemently then, slamming his fists down on the desk and grimacing at himself, at how he was in this position again — with his thighs open and his ass in the fucking air— but as hard as a rock, and at how he remained completely still just as Erwin had told him to do even though he could use his strength and throw the bastard across the room if he wanted, all because no matter what, no matter how much he groused at his own submission, he couldn’t deny how much he fucking  _ enjoyed  _ it. 

“What’s wrong?” Erwin purred from behind him right on cue, pressing himself up against Levi’s bare ass firmly and leaning over him so that he could lick the sweat off of Levi’s neck. Making him shiver, he reached around, too, and cupped Levi’s hard-on, squeezing him once in a way that had him squirming, along with how he could feel all of Erwin’s heavy, thick bulk on top of his body while he fondled him. “You’re already hard for me. You came in here like this, didn’t you Levi?”

Swearing again, Levi squeezed his eyes closed but twitched his hips up towards Erwin’s palm anyway. “Shut up.”

“How long have you been thinking about me fucking you today?”

“I wasn’t thinking about it!”

“Just admit it.” Erwin said, a clear note of amusement in his stern voice because he was  _ obviously  _ undaunted by his bullshit, just as he’d been from day one. “Your cock is wet. Am I wrong?”

Levi didn’t answer because he was too busy scowling, but what the fuck could he say anyway? Erwin  _ wasn’t  _ wrong and Levi knew he could feel the pre-come that proved it, all because he’d wrapped fingers around him by then and thumbed at the head of his cock. It was slick to the touch, and even if Levi did struggle with being a stubborn piece of shit, he wasn’t stupid enough to sit there and deny something so obvious — especially when Erwin soon made him moan after he tightened his fist and stroked him up and down once anyway. The sound he’d let out was again pathetic, Levi thought, and caused him to cringe, but he couldn’t help it, and by the time Erwin fisted his free hand into the back of his jacket to shove him down flatter against the desk, Levi could tell that he was already starting to care less and less about how easily he was willing to surrender. 

Still, though, it was Erwin’s silver tongue — capable of uttering the dirtiest of things, somehow, just as easily as he could politely charm donations out of numerous noblewomen — that made him bristle again before he could completely forget. 

“Fuck, Levi, your ass is so perfect.” He said, continuing to stroke him while he again leaned over to kiss and suck along the back of Levi’s neck. “And you look so good like this. Bent over, and leaking for me with your legs spread. Do you like it when— 

“You know I do, fucker!” Levi spat out, interrupting Erwin without even knowing what he was going to say because the answer was sure as shit  _ yes _ . 

He liked it, he knew. He liked all of it; Erwin on top of him, Erwin holding him down, Erwin thrusting into him until he couldn’t remember his own name. It felt fucking incredible and it was just...freeing, in a way, because there was a point where he always let go and he didn’t have to think about anything shitty anymore. No, in those moments, he knew, there was no lingering guilt for what he’d done to his friends, no pain or frustration or loneliness because of the struggle he still faced to find his fucking place there, and none of the deep, nagging worry he held that he’d never be good enough for the good man behind him,  _ Erwin _ , who for some strange reason just made Levi feel completely content while he took him and...well... _ safe _ . 

Levi didn’t understand it, but perhaps that was why he craved this so much. Perhaps there was something more to this than just his — and Erwin’s, for he knew Erwin enjoyed it as much as he did and could see right through him — need for release. In fact, he was sure there was, but he had no fucking idea what he was doing and almost feared to actually admit it. Instead, he just focused on how Erwin, the person who he had once hated and wanted to kill, and his soothing hands, which he would have rather cut off before than allow on him like this, made him feel, relenting to the pleasure and going pliant on the desk when Erwin then began to open him up. 

“You take it so well.” Erwin told him by the time he was three fingers in, his voice low and gentle now while he used his free hand to rub at Levi’s spine, clearly trying to relax him as if he thought that he needed to make it easier for him or his ass, or something, although Levi did not exactly need the help, not anymore. Sure, the first time it had been tough because he hadn’t been used to it, but now he was able to loosen up with ease, attuned to the pleasure that he knew would come and finding that he actually liked the stretch, liked the thought of something  _ big  _ and  _ solid  _ inside of him — especially if it was attached to the equally big, solid form of Erwin. “You’re doing so good. That’s it, Levi.”

All but preening under the praise — he couldn’t deny that he liked hearing those things from Erwin’s mouth, not at all — Levi bit his lip and arched and cared not anymore that Erwin’s eyes were roving all over him, instead just finding himself panting from the sensations and feeling flushed, hot, and sweaty as he clenched around the three fingers that were moving inside of him. The fill from them was nice, he thought, but of course, it was nothing in comparison to Erwin’s long, girthy cock, and although he rocked back leisurely against Erwin’s hand and made pleased noises when he grazed his prostate, it didn’t take long before the digits began to seem like not enough. 

Still, nothing could ever prepare him for what it felt like when Erwin pressed the head of his length against his entrance and pushed until whatever remaining resistance gave, until the second or two of pressure Levi experienced seemed to snap and all he knew was the intense, seemingly unforgiving stretch — at least for a few moments, because his body automatically stiffened at the intrusion at first whether he knew that he wanted this or not. Of course, he wasn’t complaining, but anyway, Erwin was always gentle then despite everything, going as slow as he needed even if he did also shove two fingers into Levi’s mouth to muffle the loud sound that he made in response. 

Biting down at first, Levi moaned around them and then sucked while Erwin thrusted shallowly until his muscles became soft and loose enough for him to feed the rest of his cock inside, working it into his ass each big inch by big inch until he bottomed out and his hips were pressed tightly up against Levi’s backside. By then, Levi’s thighs felt weak and he mused that it was a miracle he wasn’t actually being split in two — something that he’d thought about more seriously the first time they’d ever fucking done this. Erwin’s cock was buried somewhere deep, he knew, somewhere far past where his fingers could reach and in a place that he might not have thought possible if he were to measure his entire length and his own belly, but it made his stomach and groin and ass feel warm, heavy, and full in a way that was...well,  _ unbelievably  _ fucking satisfying.

“Fuck, Erwin.” He gasped out then, lifting his head a bit again only for it to then drop right back down against the wood when Erwin removed his fingers from his mouth to grope roughly at his backside, spreading his cheeks which pulled at the already stretched skin in between and made him fucking whimper — a sound which turned into a shaky moan when he rocked his hips enough to set  _ all  _ of Levi’s nerves on fire. “...fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,  _ don’t stop,  _ Erwin _ — 

Levi cut himself off when he realized he was basically  _ pleading _ , but forgot about it half a second later when Erwin obeyed his command and kept going, grabbing onto Levi’s hips and beginning to fuck up into him with short, hard, powerful strokes, furrowing his brow and digging his fingers into his skin in a way that Levi knew would probably leave bruises. In the morning he would count them, he thought, and probably have to bite back a groan when he sat down because his ass would be sore from the rough pounding he was starting to receive, but rather than give a shit, he already knew that seeing and feeling the results of this would only just end up turning him on for more.

Still, he would probably spend a few days wrestling with his frustrating confusion and the fantasies until the want became to much to bear and he’d return to Erwin’s office again, but he wasn’t worried about that now, not at all, because everything felt so fucking good, every rough thrust from Erwin felt so  _ satisfying _ , pushing the breath from his lungs so that he couldn’t have held back the moans, cries, and whimpers even if he’d tried to. Because of that, and because the door happened to be in his line of sight, he vaguely wondered if he’d locked it when he’d come in, ridiculously enough, but honestly could not even remember. 

Did it matter, though, when anyone who happened to pass would surely overhear them anyway? Levi didn’t think so, and strangely, didn’t even fucking care, maybe because Erwin didn’t seem to give a shit about keeping quiet either, not anymore. He wasn’t making much noise with his mouth other than the occasional grunt, Levi thought — except for how he’d been reduced to huffing and gasping from the sheer exertion by then, which was really arousing, Levi had to admit — but the stupid furniture was rattling and the sound of his skin slapping against Levi’s ass seemed ridiculously loud because of his unrelentingly fast pace, although the last thing Levi was going to do regardless of that was tell him to fucking stop.

No, instead, he just reached between his legs to start jerking himself off as best he could, something that was easier said than done when he’d been pushed up onto his tiptoes and over the surface of the desk more than he’d been earlier by the force of Erwin’s hips, still managing to grasp his own cock, though, despite the fact that he knew he wouldn’t last much longer once he began to touch himself. It would just be too much, he thought, but he didn’t care. He wanted to lose himself to the pleasure by then, to let go and stop thinking and forget about all the bullshit for a blissful minute or two, and so he did, closing his eyes and putting his head down and stroking himself while Erwin fucked him until he finally found his release. 

Surprisingly, he was rather quiet and limp while his orgasm rushed through him and he trembled somewhat uncontrollably, perhaps because the only thing he’d known for the past several long moments was Erwin’s presence in and around him, making him feel so good that it was like a soothing balm to the storm that rarely seemed to let up inside of him. Now, he just felt warm and content and only capable of a ragged exhale, his voice hitching once as he came down, too, because of how Erwin, who wasn’t finished yet, had continued to thrust into him desperately in an effort to find his own release. 

He was close to it, Levi could tell, because he’d slowed a lot and his hips were beginning to falter and he let out a choked off groan, and although Levi wasn’t exhausted enough to  _ not  _ raise his ass as best he could in an effort to help him out, it was then that he realized he’d grabbed onto Erwin’s fingers with his free hand at some point during the last few intense moments, clamping down on the palm that Erwin had planted near his head without even knowing that he had done it. He’d been squeezing him, he thought, because his grip had suddenly become loose, and considering that he was surprised — fuck, he hadn’t meant to do that, and it felt too intimate for this and the stirring in his chest caught him off guard — he moved to let go, jerking his hand away only to find it grabbed by Erwin again who laced their fingers together and pressed them back onto the desk firmly.

At that point, he came too, and exhaled noisily as if in relief, right before he buried himself to the hilt inside Levi one last time and went still. For several long moments, he stayed like that and gasped for breath above him, shuddering and waiting until the intensity had passed, Levi assumed, before he pulled out — his cock even slicker than before, from what he had just spilled inside Levi — let go of his hand, and basically collapsed onto his chair behind him, slumping down into it while Levi stared at the fingers Erwin had been holding a few inches away from his head. 

“Levi.” He heard Erwin say then, sounding raw and hoarse and like he couldn’t catch his breath — something that was no wonder considering how he’d fucked him at such a demanding pace for quite a while without even slowing down, making it so that Levi did not have to turn around to know what he surely looked like now either.

He’d learned by then that his cheeks would have turned into two bright red, splotchy spots, he thought, and his blonde hair would be a mess, damp and in his eyes like it had been that day in the rain — albeit his expression would be without any of the cold sternness he’d held for him back then. No, if he turned around he knew that he’d find Erwin looking at him warmly, but for some reason his head was spinning a bit and he found that he couldn’t, at least not until he felt Erwin gently pulling him into his lap, anyway, wrapping his big arms around him and easing him onto his thighs so that his back was pressed to Erwin’s chest and he could kiss at the side of Levi’s neck. 

Grabbing his hand again, too, he brought it up to his lips next so that he could press his fingers to them lightly, a gesture which, all things considered, had Levi frozen and feeling like he couldn’t breathe even worse than when Erwin had first stuck it up into his ass. His heart was pounding too, he realized, and his stomach seemed to be up in his throat, but even though he was not sure what to make of this, it didn’t necessarily mean that he wanted to get away. No, he liked it when Erwin put his arms around him. He did that sometimes, Levi thought, when he kissed him, of course, and then occasionally after they fucked for a bit, but not like this, not so tenderly, and he’d certainly  _ never  _ nuzzled the back of his neck like he was now or pressed his face into the crook of it while Levi remained stoic in his lap, either. 

“Erwin.” He mumbled then, though, feeling flustered and finally turning to look at the other man over his shoulder after he’d swallowed. “What the fuck? What— 

“You don’t have to leave, you know.” Erwin murmured then, causing Levi to raise an eyebrow even though he  _ knew  _ what Erwin was talking about. 

Usually, not long after they’d finished, Levi would get dressed, stalk out, and resume his normal activities, leaving Erwin at his desk — seemingly uncaring that he’d gone, he thought — or on the couch or wherever until he saw him again during drills the next day. What was Erwin saying, though? That he wanted Levi to actually stay with him this time? Why?

“What?” He asked at that thought, wanting to know for sure before he responded any further. 

“Would you like to stay in my room tonight?” Erwin replied, speaking very quietly and in a voice that was somehow devoid of the strong, demanding tones that it held while he was being a soldier —  _ and  _ while he’d been fucking Levi over his desk, for that matter, because the next few moments made it hard for Levi to believe that it had been the same man.

It was like all of his hard exterior had been stripped away suddenly, in fact, because for a second, while staring into his surprisingly earnest face, Levi  _ swore  _ he saw a hint of something vulnerable behind Erwin's blue eyes, something full of longing but woeful and empty around the edges too, he thought, which instantly reminded Levi of the deep, aching loneliness he sometimes felt even though he was almost constantly around handfuls of other people. 

It was a lot to take in. Did Erwin...feel isolated too? Did he want Levi’s company, for more than just sex? Levi didn’t know and kind of felt like that was a stretch because Erwin at least had friends, but he couldn’t say  _ no  _ for sure. He couldn’t say no to hardly anything, as there were just still so many things he didn’t understand about this man, he thought. Erwin was an enigma wrapped up in a puzzle, sometimes seeming just as guarded as he was but with the difference being that Levi could not even begin to imagine why. Still, though, he wanted to know. He wanted to see inside him and learn more, and to understand why Erwin had just looked at him like that even if it had been brief. 

By now, Levi saw, his eyes were as unreadable as they usually were again even if he was still smiling at him softly, but whatever the reasoning for what he had just seen, could he spend the night with him? Doing so with another person, sleeping,  _ literally _ , in the same bed with another man was something he had never done, as he hadn’t ever trusted anyone enough to let them get that close — at least willingly, because here, he’d had to get used to sharing his room with fucking strangers. He didn’t like it and barely stayed in there as it was, but strangely enough, the thought of spending the night in Erwin’s bed did not make him balk like he might have expected it to. 

Instead, he found himself thinking that it might be nice. He would be warm, he knew somehow, and comfortable and probably Erwin would hold him like this — something that he could not deny that he suddenly longed almost desperately for even if he was still unsure about his emotions and admittedly a bit nervous. Despite that, though, he knew he trusted Erwin enough so that he couldn’t say no, although he did wonder briefly what had happened to the remainder of his shitty pride. Twenty minutes ago and he’d been spitting like some kind of feral animal, but now he didn’t even bother to fight it, to even bristle at himself for not even trying to, perhaps because he had seen something from Erwin that made him feel like it was alright not to. 

“...okay.” He replied with that in mind, swallowing thickly before he made himself speak, before something broke inside of him and he abruptly leaned over to give Erwin an uncommonly — at least for them — chaste kiss. 

He stared at Erwin as he did so and found his heart fluttering after he was through, after he saw Erwin’s eyes widen and his expression turn into something obviously full of surprise — one that made Levi realize he had not at all been expecting him to actually say yes. 

Snorting, he shook his head at that, not knowing what to say at finding Erwin seemingly unsure about something but ending up kissed again so that he didn’t have to, wrapped up in Erwin’s arms all over again before he gave Levi a smile so gorgeous that it nearly took his breath away. What the fuck, he thought? Erwin was...he was  _ beautiful _ . How could this fucker look like that? Levi had never seen him smile in such a way and didn’t know, but despite his earlier realization that he was no longer bristling, he couldn’t deny that he  _ did  _ feel slightly disgruntled about how ridiculous that was, drawing his brows down and making a face when his cheeks flushed and tingled in a way that he wasn’t really used to.

After that night, though, after Levi dressed and followed Erwin to his room and curled up in bed beside him, it didn’t matter, because he could honestly not remember the last time he had ever slept so soundly. 


End file.
